


Sanga's Best Seller

by Shiary



Category: One Piece
Genre: Being reposted for fun, F/M, Marco being the target of a fangirl, and being teased for it, old fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: What happens when you put a famous and hot pirate with an obsessed author? find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zim-Shady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zim-Shady).
  * Inspired by [OP: Sanga's Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/262100) by Enjoumou. 



> This is a repost from my FF account. Its an old fic.

Sanga sighed as she looked around her private house. A huge storm, big even by Grand Line standard, had just swept by an hours ago and she was still cleaning up the mess it had made in her private estate. Sighing once more, she thought of the reasons why she was even in this isolated place.

"I guess it's not that unusual for a write to get writer's block once in a while..." she said out loud, talking to herself. But still... 2 months without inspiration, even with her husband's help in experimenting new ideas, was not like her at all.

As Sanga picked up some of the scattered flowers from her garden, she sighed again and looked towards the beach. She turned around to get back into her cottage but stopped as she noticed a movement in the sand.

Curiosity filled her as she carefully laid down the broken flowers in a vase by the door and headed toward the beach. Sanga watched curious as she saw more movement on the beach side. The first thing she was able to identify was a plank of wood that had been washed up on the beach.

A few seconds later, she gasped noticing the vague shape of a human body lying half buried under the sea water and beach sand. She wasted no time in taking the sand off of the person's body. She recognizes the unconscious men from the wanted posters her husband had in his office.

Marco the Phoenix had somehow washed up on the beach during the storm. His body was covered in scratches and minor injuries. It took the middle aged women over 15 minutes to drag the famous pirate into her cottage and put him in the only bed.

Once he was safely on the bed, Sanga proceeded to taking his clothes off and grabbing the few pieces of medicines she had in the place. Her mind in a caught in a loop of worry and surprise as she slowly dealt with the various injuries the pirate had received during the storm.

It was only after another 20 minutes that she realized a very simple but awkward thought, "I just saw Marco NAKED!" Sanga exclaimed as she hurriedly tossed a blanket over his naked body. Marco shifted slightly causing Sanga to freeze and wait until he was quiet again before she exhaled slowly.

As she moved to another room, she thought about what she should do. Calling her husband, Sengoku, would be the best idea but as she glanced back toward the injured pirate, Sanga felt a wave of inspiration and forgot all about the problem of having a pirate sleeping in the bed of a marine's wife.

Sitting down at her desk, Sanga started to write without a single pause, her thoughts flowing into her pen as she wrote for the first time in 2 months. She only stopped to light a candle once the sun set.

The next morning came before she finished writing her new novel. Sanga heard a light step behind her; she smiled and said "Good morning First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco the Phoenix."

A knife appeared at the edge of her vision and a manly voice said, "Who are you? Where is this place? How did I get here? ANSWER ME!" Sanga sighed before turning around to look at the man threatening her. "It's not polite to threaten someone when looking for answers." She said as she took in his appearance.

He hadn't found his clothes as he was standing in front of her mostly naked except the blanket around his body. Sanga pouted at the sight, her writing side wanting to see more of the perfectly build man that had given her so much inspiration.

His injuries had been healed even if he still wore the bandages she had put on him. "You are on my private island close to Sabaody Archipelago. You washed up on the beach yesterday afternoon. As for whom I am, my name is Sanga and I write novels." She declared happily taking in his presence and coming up with ideas for the rest of her novel.

Marco hissed as he realized just how far he had drifted because of the darn storm. "One last questions and ill leave. Where are my clothes?" he demanded, irritated at the thought of his Oyaji worried about him. Sanga pouted at his words. "What? You're leaving already? That's no fun, I thought you could stay for a while, eat and help me...Experiment for my novels..."

Marco glared at the woman, "Alright, alright. You're clothes are in the room you were in, look under the bed... O and don't touch my toys please." She sighed as she watched him reach under the bed, taking in his smooth back and muscled body as he dropped the blanket and dressed.

She accompanied the pirate until he reached the beach at which point he took a small piece of paper from a pocket; looked at it and transformed. His body growing bigger and blue flames bursting around him as Marco changed into his phoenix form and took flight, leaving behind a now obsessed writer with a perverted mind.

A few months later on the Moby Dick

Marco swore as he noticed the basket hanging from the bird coos mouth. "Another present from that writer girl, Eh Marco!" shouted Thatch from the deck. Marco glared at the 4th commander as he took the basket and went to his room.

He sighed and looked through the contents seeing if there was anything worthwhile in the mix of flowers, fruits, vegetable and love letter as well as... a book? Marco looked at the title and dropped it suddenly as he froze. The image on the cover and the name was so explicit he felt like asking Ace to burn the book right then...except Ace wouldn't do it just to bug him and it would make things worse.

"What's this? A novel... Captured Phoenix... I didn't know you were that kind of man Marco!" said a voice laughingly as a brown haired girl walked in and picked the book up. Marco swore again as he turned to see Mara turning the pages teasingly.

"Get out Mara!" he shouted, his hand shooting out to grab the book as blood rushed to his face in embarrassment. Mara laughed before saying, "You know, I didn't think you knew Sengoku' wife that well but then again Sanga love that kind of attention..." Marco froze for the second time in less than an hour...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Whitebeard shook his head as his son's shout was heard all over the boat. This would be quite interesting... Back in the fleet admiral's office, Sanga sneezed as she reread the letter she had just gotten. "Are you alright?" asked her husband. "I'm fine! How could I not be? Capture Phoenix is the best book I've written so far! I wonder if he got my thank you present." was her reply.


End file.
